Wonderful Wonderland
by CheshireSweetheart
Summary: My own spin off of Alice in Wonderland. Rated M for language and mild sexual content. Read and review.
1. My Name's Not Alice

**CheshireSweet here! This is just a little thing I put together in my spare time. Wondering if I should continue or not.**

**You guys decide! **

**Read and review!**

_Chapter 1:_

_My Name's Not Alice_

I swear, if another person calls me Alice one more time I'm going to go postal! I don't know why everyone keeps calling me that. Well, actually I do. It's because of my long wavy platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and my last name. I'm Allison Little. Not Ali Liddell or Alice Little. It's Allison, _just_ Allison. I hate the nicknames people give me, especially when they have to do with that damn fictional character that was made up by a crack head writer. Who, by they way, was high off of his ass on poppy seeds.

Now here I was, sitting in class at my new school, and just wishing that I had chosen to get home schooled instead of being stuck in this hell hole called high school. The teacher was going on and on about some book we were suppose to read, but his monotone voice was sending me into a bored daze.

"Miss. Little! Since you are paying so much attention," The teacher sneered as I sat bolt up right, "I want you to give a summery of the book we are going to read, in your own words."

I looked down at the book on my desk and almost threw the damn thing across the room. The object of my anger sat in the middle of the table, all innocent like, and I just gave it the dirtiest look I could must at ten thirty in the morning

"Miss. Little, are you just gonna stare at the book or are you going to tell me the summery?" Mr. Jackson said, his voice laced with humor.

I glanced up at him and cleared my throat, "The summery? In my own words? No problem."

I smiled sweetly and picked up the book, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll is about a young girl who falls down a rabbit hole and into a drug infused world. Meeting characters only a person high off their ass would ever think to come up with. She finally manages to get herself back home only to find out that it was all a messed up dream. Probably needing years of therapy afterwards. **The **End."

I dropped the book back down on the desk and avoided the stares of my class mates, watching the teacher pick his jaw up of the floor and then glare at me.

"Miss. Little, that was uncalled for. A young lady of your age should not be saying such things about a wonderful book," Mr. Jackson reprimanded.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and shook my head, "Mr. J, You told me to give you a summary of the book _in my own words, _did you not?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and shook his head at me, "Miss. Little, if you are going to argue with me then you can just go up to the Principle's office."

My mouth dropped open in shock and I controlled myself to not profanities scream at him. Closing my mouth, I nodded my head, picking up my stuff, and heading for the door. All eyes followed me as I walked, Mr. Jackson smiled and went back to teaching the others.

I made my way through the open air hallways and sighed heavily. Why did this have to happen to me? I only gave my opinion and that jackass just had to go and kick me out. Seriously! Did he have a grudge against all new kids or just blondes?

Whatever it was he was severely pissing me off to the point that I just thought about ditching. Wait. I stopped walking and smiled. That didn't seem like all that bad of an idea. I looked around for anyone to see me and started walking towards the student parking lot, the opposite direction of the office.

I hummed happily while walking to my car, pulling my keys out of my bag, I went to unlock the driver's side door. When I caught something moving out of the corner of my eye. Looking up quickly I turned my head in the direction of the movement and froze were I stood. No more than a few feet away from me sat a tiny white rabbit, violet colored eyes looking at me in a curious manner. Around it's neck hung a silver pocket watch, glistening in the morning light.

**~(Earlier)~**

'_Damn. Where is that infernal girl?' _He growled in anger. Waiting in a bush outside of her school was not one of his favorite activities, but the queen had ordered him to do it.

And going against the Queen's law was a crime punishable by beheading.

He tapped his fingers against his leg as her waited, pushing his unruly white hair out of his eyes in agitation. He had only been waiting for a few minutes, but to him it felt like eternity. Nicholas White had never been a patient man and waiting here, behind a bush, in the _human_ world was putting him in a foul mood.

"Queen be damned! If this girl doesn't show up, I'll go back girl or no girl," He murmured to himself.

Finally after a few more seconds, he spotted her walking towards a black vehicle, and all the air in his lungs was lost instantly. Though she was dressed in men's clothes, long hair pulled back into a messy top knot of sorts, she was still breath taking.

Blue eyes that sparkled like a cloudless sky, lips as soft and supple as rose petals, hair that bounced and flowed like morning sunlight.

'_No!' _He scolded himself, shaking his head _'The Queen wants her and the Queen shall have her.' _

**~(Present)~**

"No. Fucking. Way," I whispered under my breath, my keys slipping from my hand and landing on the ground.

The rabbit bounced away from me, then stopped, turning it's head as if waiting for me to follow it. Closing my eyes, I shook my head, as if trying to clear my mind and tell myself that this was all nothing more than just a sleep deprived hallucination. When I opened my eyes again I sighed in relief when I didn't see the rabbit again. Turning back to my car, I picked keys up off of the ground, and stuck them into the door.

The last thing I remember was hearing a deep masculine voice, "Damnit. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" and then a sharp pain in the back of my neck, before everything faded into complete darkness.

**~(Nicholas' Point Of View)~**

I picked her up, she was lighter than I suspected, and walked back into the foliage that surrounded the parking lot. Deeper into the trees was the portal back home, a gaping black hole that seemed to have no end.

I walked right up to it and jumped in, not hesitating for a second. I knew that I was late already, the Queen would be mad for my tardiness, but she would be greatly pleased that I had brought back the girl.

Now the only thing I feared was of the girl waking up before we arrived at the castle. Now that would be a sight to behold, her Majesty had warned me of her temper. It was something to be feared and to be trifled with.

"God I hate my job," I breathed out as we landed on the ground and began our way back to the Castle of Hearts, located at the center of Underland.

Did I mention that I hated my job?


	2. Down We Go

**Chapter 2: **

**Down We Go**

I awoke to the feeling of being bounced up and down, the whole thing was quite nauseating and very much dizzying. I groaned softly, placing a hand to my throbbing head. I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them, the world around me spun in disorienting patters. Making everything blur and fade in the bright light.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Groaning I brought a hand to cover my mouth as my face paled.

"I would advise against that," A deep voice rumbled through me making my eyes shoot open in surprise.

I looked up to see a man with hair so blonde it looked white and pale lavender eyes. He stared down at me with narrowed eyes, a frown adoring his flawless face. I gawked at him for a few seconds before turning away from him and heaved the contents of my stomach onto the ground. I groaned again as the movement stopped, I realized then that he had been carrying me. His face twisted into a look of disgust as he looked at me.

_Nice going dumb shit, _I mentally scolded myself as I closed my eyes again, feigning sleep.

The man shook his head, heaving an aggravated sigh, before continuing his journey to where ever he was taking me. I don't know how long we had traveled for, I had fallen into a couple dreamless naps along the way. My headache had faded after the first few naps, and now I just lay still in the strange man's arms.

I opened my eyes slightly when I felt the guy stop and set me on the ground. I watched him walk away into the trees and disappear.

_Shit. Fuck. What do I do?_, I mentally screamed at myself as I sat up.

"My, my. What do we have here?" A voice above me purred.

I froze, sitting ramrod straight. The voice was so close to me, yet it also seemed far away at the same time.

_Okay. This is all nothing more than a bad dream. Yeah, a bad dream._

"Hm, a human? Well I haven't seen one of those in a while," The voice held a taunting air to it.

I look above me and gasped, my eye widening in shock and surprise. Sitting on a high tree branch was a girl with long purple hair, bright pink and black highlights were placed at random in her wavy hair. She wore a black and purple plaid mini skirt and a black tank top with a pink cat logo on it. She looked like an average everyday punk rocker, but what made me so shocked and surprised was the fact that a long fluffy tail was coming from underneath her skirt. It twitched and moved to show that it was, in fact, real. The other thing that shocked me was the two cat ears coming out from beneath the girl's multi colored hair.

She smiled coyly at me and showed off a pair of enlarged canine teeth, "Well? Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me all day? Not that I don't mind, of course."

Hopping down from the branch and landing gracefully on her feet, she sashayed up to me with a wide grin on her face. I shrank back slightly as she bent over to look at me. The girl licked her lips, putting her face up close to mine.

"Oh yes, you'll do nicely," She purred and I shivered in fear.

_Fuck! What is with these crazy ass people!_

"D-do nicely for wh-what?" I stuttered and mentally kicked myself for showing my fear.

The girl smirked widely and then latched onto my waist with a huge grin on her face, "To be my new best friend of course!"

The girl purred happily as her tail moved back and forth in excitement. I sat there stunned, until a voice broke the tension in the air.

"Well, well. Looked what the cat dragged in. A mangy stray far from home," the cat girl and I looked up at the same time to see the man leaning against a nearby tree, looking entirely smug and pleased with himself.

The girl sat up and gave a low cat like hiss, "Nicholas White. What the _**Hell**_ are you doing here?"

Nicholas gave a chuckle, moving away from the tree and walking over to us, "My job, unlike what you're suppose to be doing right now, _Zuri,_" He spoke the girl's name as if it were venom in his mouth,_ "_Now run on home to your little litter box and bag of catnip."

Zuri growled low in her chest and hissed again, standing up straight she gave Nicholas a piercing glare before dragging me to my feet. I stumbled at the force of Zuri pulling me up, Nicholas raised an eyebrow but didn't move a muscle.

"You self centered piece of shit," Zuri spat in disgust, "my brother will be hearing about the way you have been treating my friend and I, and then you'll see who will be laughing then."

Zuri wrapped her arm around my own and gave another low growl, before sticking out her tongue and turning away. Pulling me along with her.

_Okay. Did I fall asleep in class again? Or did I hit my head when I fell in the parking lot?_

"And where do you think you're going with Allison?" I felt a hand grab a hold of my upper arm and quickly jerk me back.

With all the times that I have been tossed around like a yo-yo, I believe that my stomach was going to give another up heave. A tug-o-war had begun, Nicholas was on one side and Zuri was on the other, and guess who got to be the rope? I think my arm were going to come out of their sockets if these two didn't stop their damn tugging.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, pulling my arms from both of them. Rubbing my wrists to ease the dull throbbing, "I am _not _some toy the both of you can just pull around until it breaks. Now sit down before I make you."

Zuri fell backwards and sat with her legs crossed over one another, staring up at me like a child would. Nicholas on the other hand just stared at me, an eye brow raised and a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Make me."

I narrowed my eyes at him and heard Zuri giggle, gleefully. She could probably sense my anger boiling away just underneath the surface of my skin. My temper was the one thing that kept me from stay in one school for to long. My dad always said I had my mom's fighting spirit, but that was just his way of saying that I had her famous temper. I smiled sweetly at Nicholas, masking my anger with a pleasant façade.

"Nicholas? That is your name right? Well, I would advise you listen to me before something bad happens to you."

He scoffed and I heard Zuri snicker next to me. This guy didn't know what he was getting into.

"And what, pray tell, would a little girl like _you_ do to someone like me?"

I kept my happy expression, but it turned instantly to shock when a black blur came flying out of the foliage and tackled Nicholas to the ground. Zuri, next to me, sat up on her toes and cocked her head to the side in a cat like manner.

Nicholas and the black blur rolled a few times before crashing into a nearby tree. I heard someone groan slightly, but I had to strain to hear it over Zuri's laughter, I shoot her a look and run over to help them.

"Owie, Nicky why are you so hard?" A voice moaned from the pile of tangled limbs.

I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at the person on top of Nicholas. He was tall, with dark blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. A pair of tall rabbit ears poked out of his hair and an 'X' shaped scar marred the tanned skin of his right cheek.

"Alexander!" Nicholas snarled and pushed the other person off of him, "What the fuck was that about?"

Tears started to form in Alexander's eyes and he began to sniffle, "I just wanted to see you Nicky."

Nicholas reached a hand out and thumped Alexander on top of his head, "And don't fucking call me Nicky!"

At this point Alexander had started to really cry, big fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and he began to sob heavily. I gasped in shock when Nicholas just sat there giving the other man a death glare.

"You heartless bastard. What is wrong with you?" I growled at Nicholas and he just gave me a confused look.

I strode over to Alexander, I kneeled next to him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, with his sad puppy dog brown eyes, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Crying softly into my stomach, I rubbed soothing circles into his back and whispered calming words to him.

Zuri, curious and saddened by the scene, came over to us, she laid her head against Alexander's back and purred loudly. Her tail twitched to show that, she too, was upset. I smoothed my hand over her multi-colored hair, calming down both of the animal eared people.

"Oh please. Are you really falling for that load of bull shit?" Nicholas scoffed as he dusted off his white pants. Not a single stain marred his all white suit.

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" I asked evenly, not wanting to get angry while comforting two emotional people.

Nicholas just shook his head in a lazy manner, staring at me with his piercing violet colored eyes. I stared back at him, our gazes locked, and neither of us wanted be the one to look away.

"Allison. What am I going to do with you?" He sighed heavily and made his way over to me and the two laying on my lap.

**~End Chapter~**

**Oh my goddess! I cliff hanged it! Hehe**

**I know, I'm evil, but I have a reason to be this time!**

**My graduation is tomorrow and I'm freaking the fuck out!**

**So no updates until everything on my agenda is done and put away for good.**

**Love you Lots!**

**CheshireSweetheart 3**


End file.
